


Leo lên ngọn hoa hướng dương

by hagi_aibietdau



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagi_aibietdau/pseuds/hagi_aibietdau
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim





	Leo lên ngọn hoa hướng dương

Anh có một mái tóc vàng hoe như Mặt Trời. 

Mỗi lần cậu luồn tay qua đó, cảm giác ấm áp chảy tràn qua kẽ tay như làn nước. Khi những ngón tay siết chặt trong vô thức, những lọn tóc mềm mại cọ vào bàn tay cậu. Cơn gió lạnh lẽo chạm vào làn da nóng bỏng, đôi môi dịu dàng cọ xát với những xúc cảm căng tràn khiến cậu như muốn nổ tung. Anh nói cậu như một đóa hoa, mỏng manh và phải được nâng niu. 

Đã là quá trễ khi cậu nhận ra mình trót sa vào lưới tình của anh.

Mọi thứ diễn ra giống như kịch bản của một bộ phim truyền hình tình cảm nào đó mà chúng ta đôi lúc vô tình xem phải trên vô tuyến, khi cậu là một sinh viên năm ba làm thêm tại cửa hàng sách, còn anh là sinh viên năm cuối đang bù đầu trong hằng sa số những bài luận và báo cáo cần làm. Ngay khi đầu ngón tay cậu vô tình chạm phải bàn tay anh, ý nghĩ hoang đường rằng cậu muốn ôm lấy khuôn mặt còn mang vẻ lúng túng của người đối diện và hôn lấy đôi môi đang hé mở của anh bỗng nhiên xuất hiện trong tâm trí cậu. Khi anh xuất hiện trở lại vào đúng ca làm của cậu một, rồi hai, rồi nhiều lần hơn nữa, cậu đã lấy hết can đảm để thực hiện suy nghĩ điên rồ kia. Khoảnh khắc một cánh tay vòng qua eo cậu, siết chặt, cậu biết chắc rằng mình sẽ không hối hận.

"Jungmo à, nhìn anh này."

Còn bây giờ, vẫn là vòng tay ấy, thế nhưng khi anh kéo cậu lại gần hơn, những đầu ngón tay tinh tế khai phá từng ngóc ngách còn ẩn sâu trong tâm hồn cậu, cả người cậu run lên trong những cảm giác quen thuộc mà cũng thật mới mẻ. Cậu vùi mặt vào mái tóc còn vương mùi hương của Mặt Trời, hương vị ngọt ngào xen lẫn với khoái cảm mạnh mẽ lan khắp cơ thể, khiến âm thanh mềm mại bị đè nén sâu trong cổ bật ra, tan vào trong không khí. Những ngón tay cậu bấu chặt vào bờ vai vững chãi của đối phương, để lại những vết ửng đỏ nổi bật. Còn bàn tay anh đặt ở lưng cậu thì dịu dàng vỗ về.

Dẫu cho Jungmo là một đứa trẻ bướng bỉnh, anh vẫn luôn kiên nhẫn với cậu.

Cậu vòi vĩnh anh món kem lạnh giữa mùa Đông giá buốt, anh sẽ ủ ấm cậu trong vòng tay ấm áp và lớp áo dày để cậu được ăn thức quà mình yêu thích. Nếu cậu bỗng nhiên thích bày biện trong nhà một bình hoa thật đẹp dù ngày thường chê chúng sến sẩm, anh sẽ cùng cậu đến tiệm hoa chọn từng cành hoa một, sẽ rót nước, dọn cành hoa bị cắt bớt đi rồi trang trọng đặt bình hoa ở nơi nổi bật nhất. Hoặc có những đêm khi phải vùi mặt vào những chồng tài liệu cao ngất ngưởng khiến cậu trở nên cáu bẳn lạ thường, anh sẽ lặng lẽ ngồi đọc sách ở bên cạnh, thỉnh thoảng sẽ rót cho cậu một cốc nước hay xé cho cậu gói bánh khi cậu đói bụng. Người ta hay bảo Jungmo khó chiều như một chú mèo hoàng gia, còn anh chỉ thấy cậu giống một đứa nhỏ ngoan ngoãn mà anh có thể ôm trọn vào lòng.

Cậu hấp tấp ngẩng lên, hôn lấy đôi môi ửng hồng của anh. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng cười khe khẽ của anh trước khi đáp lại cậu, giành lấy thế chủ động về phía mình. Cơ thể cậu như nhũn ra, bám lấy anh như chiếc phao cứu sinh hiện lên giữa dòng cảm xúc chực chờ nhấn chìm cậu. Dẫu cho anh lúc nào cũng từ tốn, đứa trẻ vội vàng trong cậu vẫn luôn muốn nhiều hơn nữa. Đầu lưỡi anh lướt đến từng ngóc ngách như muốn dỗ dành cậu.

"Từ từ nào, tất cả đều là của em mà."

Lần này đến lượt trái tim cậu run lên từng hồi. Phải rồi, tất cả mọi thứ, cả cơ thể lẫn trái tim này, đều là của cậu. 

Từ ngày yêu nhau, ngày nào anh cũng đến đón cậu ở trường. Ban đầu, cậu vẫn còn có chút ngại ngùng khi bị bạn bè trêu chọc. Nhưng dần dần, việc nhìn thấy nụ cười ấm áp và mái tóc vàng hoe ở cổng trường sau giờ học trở thành thói quen của cậu. Không có cảm giác nào hơn sự hạnh phúc khi được chạy thật nhanh để sà vào vòng tay của anh. Anh sẽ siết lấy cậu thật chặt, mùi hương của loại nước xả vải anh dùng tràn vào mũi cậu. Dù là nắng hạ hay mưa giông, vẫn luôn có anh ở đó đợi cậu.

Mặc dù cho tâm trí cậu bây giờ mờ ảo như bị bao phủ bởi một làn sương dày, cậu vẫn có thể cảm nhận được mùi hương của người cậu hằng yêu quý. Môi lưỡi anh còn đang bận rộn khai phá một thế giới mới ngay trên chính cơ thể mảnh mai của cậu. Khi anh chạm tới nơi sâu kín nhất, cả người cậu oằn lên, mọi giác quan không còn làm nhiệm vụ của chúng. Ngay cả tiếng nức nở của bản thân cậu cũng không còn nghe rõ. Hai chân cậu run lẩy bẩy, hai tay vò nát ga giường, thậm chí cậu còn không thể điều khiển nổi cơ thể của mình. Anh đưa cậu đi thật xa, đến một vùng đất xa xăm nào đó mà cậu cũng không biết rõ, hoặc là chính bản thân cậu cũng không cần phải biết.

Anh hôn lên những giọt nước mắt vô thức chảy dài của cậu, đỡ lấy eo cậu, bắt đầu cuộc chơi thật sự. Anh hiểu rõ cơ thể cậu tới mức mỗi lần đưa đẩy là mỗi lần anh đẩy cậu đến gần hơn tới giới hạn của mình. Tất cả những gì cậu có thể làm là gọi tên anh trong những tiếng nức nở ngắt quãng và hơi thở gấp gáp. Cậu nghe thấy anh gọi tên cậu, cảm nhận được anh rõ ràng hơn bất kì lúc nào hết. 

Khi cơn sóng trào qua đi, cậu nhìn ngắm khuôn mặt yên bình của anh, cảm nhận được tình yêu đang ôm lấy mình thật dịu dàng.

Hoa hướng dương luôn hướng về phía Mặt Trời, mà Mặt Trời lại chẳng của riêng ai. Thật may mắn, vì Mặt Trời này lại chỉ là của riêng cậu mà thôi.


End file.
